


О колодцах и маятниках

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: И они любили друг друга, и ни один не жаждал в этом признаваться первым.





	О колодцах и маятниках

Они сидели вкруг на дурацком дорогущем курорте, в окружении пальм и дельфинов в бассейне, в аккуратной, по всем правилам современного дизайна оформленной зале, и ведущая тренинга смотрела поочерёдно то на него, то на Стива, ожидая реакции, а Стив смотрел куда-то сквозь неё.  
  
Это и был тот момент, который заставил Дэнни испытать острое ощущение дежавю.  
  
Семь лет назад они всей семьёй собирались на день благодарения — всем огромным кланом Уильямсов плюс родители Рейчел, которые как раз решили навестить дочь — и они так же сидели рядом, и Рейчел смотрела в никуда, а он смотрел на Рейчел и чувствовал абсолютную беспомощность перед лицом пропасти, в которую с грохотом рушился их брак.  
  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что можно испытать те же ощущения, что и при разводе, даже не заключая брак.  
  
Даже не состоя в отношениях.  
  
Хотя это было не совсем правильно — отношения у них со Стивом, несомненно, были — пусть и не романтического характера. И эти самые отношения были, к сожалению, самыми важными отношениями в жизни Дэнни — не считая Грейс и родителей.  
  
Ведущая ждала, Стив делал вид, что ничего не происходит, а Дэнни не мог не смотреть на Стива и пытался выудить в памяти момент, где они ошиблись.

***

Их работа — их жизнь, что уж, которая так тесно переплеталась с работой, что было сложно провести грань, — постоянно подкидывала неприятные сюрпризы. Добавить сюда ещё перманентную готовность Стива влипнуть в передрягу — и пожалуйста: Во Фат, Дорис, Корея, Афганистан… Дэнни в этом не винил его по-настоящему — никогда: ни когда Стив бросался в гущу событий, рискуя жизнью, ни когда уходил в ночь, потому что кому-то нужна была помощь, ни когда психовал, теряя самообладание. Стиву много досталось — это Дэнни понял ещё в первую неделю знакомства. И ничего Дэнни так не хотелось за эти годы, как наконец дать Стиву выдохнуть; встряхнуть его хорошенько и отправить отсыпаться, чтобы перестал наконец дёргаться.  
  
А ведь всё начинало налаживаться — Кэтрин вернулась из Афганистана, Коно и Адам наконец сыграли свадьбу, мать Стива не появлялась на горизонте — идеальный момент, чтобы расслабиться и начать новую жизнь.  
  
И Стив пытался — Дэнни знал, сам его уговаривал — только жизнь имела на него свои планы.  
  
Может быть, это была Кэтрин, уехавшая раньше, чем Стив успел даже попросить её остаться.  
  
Стив тянул — Дэнни помнил, как он медлил и долго готовился, чтобы наконец сделать Кэт предложение, как он — встревоженный, взъерошенный, как мокрый голубь, сначала отнекивался, а потом тихо переговаривался с Нахеле, отойдя из-за стола, за которым они все обедали у Камеконы.  
  
Тянул — и не хотел обсуждать, и словно ёж, сворачивался в комок, когда Дэнни — конечно, промолчать он не мог — подзуживал его. Стив не чувствовал себя комфортно, говоря о женитьбе — и кто как не Дэнни его понимал.  
  
Но их с Рейчел брак… Он всегда был обречён на провал: слишком много неуютных компромиссов, которые в действительности не работали, слишком разные цели, слишком разные взгляды на жизнь. Стив и Кэтрин — они совпадали, как будто были половинками яблока. Оба ценили личное пространство, оба были помешаны на долге и службе — и отношения их всегда были спокойными.  
  
Гораздо спокойнее, чем любые отношения в жизни Дэнни.  
  
За пару дней до того, как Кэтрин уехала с Гавайей, Стив пришёл к нему после работы. Они выпили по пиву, на ужин как раз была паста с томатным соусом — и Стив высказался, что было бы неплохо добавить в соус ананасов — Дэнни едва не отобрал у него тарелку.  
  
В тот вечер Стив долго и явно мялся, ходил вокруг да около — что, конечно, не могли скрыть его невпопад хмурящиеся брови. Дэнни предсказуемо не выдержал, Стив сдался и спросил — осторожно, как будто боялся его реакции: как Дэнни понял, что хочет жениться на Рейчел.  
  
Это был не то что неожиданный — но не тот вопрос, к которому Дэнни был готов. Стив, обжегшись на семейных тайнах, достаточно тщательно избегал личных вопросов про семью — пусть с точки зрения Дэнни никаких тайн-то у него и не было (в отличие от самого Стива).  
  
«Мне было сильно хуже без неё, чем с ней,» — сказал тогда Дэнни. Не лучший ответ — но Стива, кажется, устроил.  
  
Дэнни правда надеялся, что Стив женится, и что у них с Кэтрин будут дети, и семья, и чёрный кот с белой манишкой — и они бы жили рядом, дружили семьями, и у Грейс и Чарли были бы братья и сёстры и дядя Стив…  
  
У Стива и Кэтрин были бы чудесные дети. Дэнни не сомневался, что у них были бы такие же большие пронзительные глаза, как у Стива — и такое же огромное сердце.  
  
В тот вечер он так и сказал Стиву: «Чур я буду крёстным твоего старшего ребёнка». Тот ухмыльнулся, поганец, и ответил: «Будет девочка — назову Даниэллой».  
  
Хотя, чёрт возьми, Дэнни был в тот момент немножко счастлив. Немножко несчастен — но это нормально. И счастлив — всё-таки гораздо больше, чем несчастен.  
  
А потом Кэтрин уехала. Они даже не поняли сразу — в выходные у Дэнни голова была забита Чарли и больницей, а когда они пришли в понедельник в штаб — Стив уже был с синяками под глазами и смурной. И умчался он тогда тут же — даже не поговорив ни с кем, раздал поручения — и след простыл.  
  
И сколько бы Стив потом не отмазывался, что не хотел отвлекать Дэнни, пока с Чарли всё не утрясётся, может быть, это и было начало конца.  
  
Но ведь всего за несколько дней до ухода Кэтрин — всё ведь было хорошо, правда?  
  
Всё ведь было… нормально.  
  
Они сбросили бомбу в океан, и в тот момент всё было по-прежнему: Стив и Дэнни, вдвоём против любых обстоятельств, — и Дэнни был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, как бывает только в моменты, когда перехлёстывает адреналин и желание жить — и счастье, что его любимые и родные люди живы, и охватывает жажда обнять их всех — и сказать, что он так им благодарен, Господи, невыносимо благодарен.  
  
Он бы обнял Стива, если бы тот не сидел за штурвалом.  
  
Он его и обнял — когда они приземлились. И потом Коно светилась счастьем, и они все радовались за Коно — и рядом была Грейс, и Стив, и Чин — и вся их охана. И как бы Дэнни не относился к танцам — шанс подурачиться с Грейс? Смотреть, как она утанцовывает Стива — а у Стива на лице такая счастливая мягкая улыбка.  
  
Стив вообще был в тот день везде, всегда рядом, то и дело отлавливал Дэнни, то под медленный танец, то под «ты же любишь эту песню, Дэнно!», то заставить сказать тост, то сфотографироваться им втроём с Грейс…  
  
Как же хорошо ему было в тот день. Пусть Стив и ушёл с Кэтрин, а Грейс на следующий день уехала к Рейчел — Дэнни давно не чувствовал такой лёгкости на сердце.  
  
С того дня — вообще, наверное, не чувствовал.  
  
От этой мысли было больно.  
  
Стив по-прежнему молчал, предоставляя Дэнни отбиваться от ведущей тренинга самостоятельно.  
  
Чего он ждал от Дэнни? Что тот примется перечислять все его грехи, как делали остальные участники? Шанса поспорить? Шанса окончательно разругаться?  
  
Шанса разодрать в клочья то остаточное тепло от счастливых воспоминаний, которое всё ещё грело Дэнни? Неужели Стиву так осточертела их дружба? Их партнёрство? Их взаимозависимость?  
  
Дэнни не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, какое у Стива сейчас выражение лица. Вызывающе спокойное. Провокационно-скучающее.  
  
Дэнни не собирался играть ему на руку.  
  
И Дэнни не собирался поддаваться на прорывающуюся Стивову злость на мир и на его подначки.  
  
Он один раз поддался — не выдержал — с Рейчел.  
  
И его, конечно, не тренировали морские котики, но на его стороне был опыт развалившегося брака.  
  
…а ещё у него был Стив, который вытащил его из колумбийской тюрьмы, которого обожала его дочь, который был его оханой, опорой, стеной, даже когда язвил и злился, который никогда не мог уйти сам.  
  
От слов которого Дэнни могло быть очень больно, больнее, чем от слов Рейчел, — как он его ненавидел, когда Стив завалился вчера в ночи к ним в номер, придушил бы.  
  
Как проще была бы его жизнь, если бы Стив не ворвался в неё со своей грацией бегемота и не растоптал остатки нормальности.  
  
Какой бы холодной и тоскливой была его жизнь, если бы Стив не ввалился бы к нему в квартиру в тот дождливый день.  
  
Тогда Стив не дал ему выбора. Стив вообще не любил делиться контролем.  
  
И сейчас, наверное, был доволен собой (хотя Дэнни был уверен, что на самом деле нет), что придумал такую комбинацию, из которой Дэнни не выпутаться — и только и остаётся, что плюнуть на всё и выпереть Стива из своей жизни.  
  
Дэнни вздохнул. У него действительно не было выбора. Просто не того, о котором думал Стив.  
  
-…вы откалываете по кусочкам всё то хорошее, что было, пока не остаётся только плохое.  
  
Дэнни по-прежнему не видел выражения лица Стива, но, кажется, этот раунд он свёл к ничье. Не выиграл — нет, жизнь всё так же катилась под откос, и Стив всё так же не желал с ним по-человечески разговаривать.  
  
Но он получил отсрочку.  
  
Домой после тренинга Дэнни вернулся абсолютно вымотавшимся.

***

Грейс сидела со скорбным выражением лица, которому позавидовали бы испанские инквизиторы. Чарли был привычно весел — но в его возрасте всё было довольно просто.  
  
Дэнни раз за разом пытался разговорить Грейс — и как будто ударялся о глухую дверь.  
  
День, обещавший отличную погоду и совместное поедание отличного фастфуда с его двумя (двумя! это всё ещё казалось чудом) обожаемыми детьми, всё больше наполнялся ощущением неправильности происходящего.  
  
Может быть, стоило позвать Стива. Грейс бы не смотрела на него так укоризненно, если бы рядом был Стив — они бы уже объединились и обыгрывали бы Дэнни в карты — или бы подбивали его на какое-нибудь безумство вроде сёрфинга… Или Стив бы просто отдал Грейс свой телефон, и она бы научила его пользоваться инстаграмом.  
  
Но Стив в последнее время редко откликался на приглашения — не то чтобы Дэнни его часто звал. Раньше Стива и звать-то не надо было — он заявлялся сам, а теперь Дэнни, пожалуй, не всегда понимал, как его приглашать.  
  
Исключение, пожалуй, составляли просьбы Грейс — на них Стив по-прежнему отзывался мгновенно, но Грейс как назло всё дальше уходила в свой подростковый возраст и всё меньше вообще жаждала проводить время с семьёй.  
  
…прямо как они с Рейчел перед разрывом не проводили время вместе. С Грейс по очереди — пожалуй. С друзьями — у каждого были свои. Родители — тоже. Все вместе? На Рождество и День благодарения. Плюс день рождения Грейс.  
  
Дэнни не мог её винить — большие семейные торжества со стороны Рейчел требовли поездок в Англию — а он с его графиком не мог себе этого позволить. Рейчел жила в мире банковских сводок и коллег-аналитиков, которые читали передовицу и биржевые котировки, а он — в мире криминальной хроники — это были параллельные вселенные. И в конце концов они могли неделю друг с другом не перекинуться словом кроме «доброе утро-передай сахар-забери Грейс из школы».  
  
Со Стивом так не получилось бы. Но Стив прикладывал все усилия и изобретательность своего неуёмного ума, чтобы они не разговаривали ни о чём, кроме работы — и как же всё-таки Дэнни выводило это из себя.  
  
Особенно когда день не заладился, у них украли машину — а телефоны остались в той самой машине.  
  
Стив бы, думал Дэнни, наблюдая, как Чарли что-то рисует на земле рядом с остановкой, уже решил бы все их проблемы. Экспроприировал бы у кого-нибудь телефон — или гоночный автомобиль. Или развёл бы сигнальный костёр, или бы уже доплыл до штаб-квартиры и вызвал бы им вертолёт — одним словом, совершил бы какую-нибудь безумную глупость, лишь бы не торчать на этой остановке в ожидании автобуса.  
  
Скорее всего, со Стивом бы у них не украли машину — он бы заметил и догнал.  
  
Дэнни потёр лоб. Он ненавидел себе в этом признаваться — но он скучал. Отчаянно скучал по их совместным со Стивом посиделкам, по их вечерам с Грейс — он отчаянно скучал по семье — и по Стиву, который оказался вдруг незаменимой её частью.  
  
Если бы у них не украли телефоны — он бы ему даже написал. Нет, серьёзно. Например, «Кажется, у меня тепловой удар, но я готов признать, что мне тебя не хватает. Живи теперь с этим — или можешь, например, умереть от счастья и спасти меня от глупостей, которые ты только что задумал в своём безумном мозгу». Или нет, так: «Знай: я тебя искренне ненавижу. Уже пять лет, четыре месяца и двадцать два дня. И нет, мне не обязательно знать, что я ошибся на пару дней».  
  
Или просто — «У нас сегодня нормальная, человеческая пицца. Пиво с собой».  
  
Может быть, и хорошо, что у него украли телефон. Меньше шансов действительно написать Стиву какую-нибудь глупость.  
  
Позже, когда они гонятся на автобусе за его угнанной «камаро», Дэнни в который раз проклинает отсутствие телефона — хотя бы за невозможность набрать Стива и хорошенько на него наорать. За отвратительное влияние, например. За то, что Дэнни ввязался в передрягу. За то, что Стива здесь нет — и какого чёрта он один тут разгребает ситуацию? Какого чёрта Стив вообще ещё не здесь — и почему он не поднял по тревоге всю полицию острова и весь флот, ведь тут Грейс, и Чарли, и ещё целый автобус беззащитных пассажиров — и Дэнни, в конце концов! Где его гениальные мозги и безудержная целеустремлённость, когда они так нужны?  
  
Когда Стив встречает его после погони, у него на лице какая-то помесь усталости, нерешительности и раздражения на весь мир. В первый момент Дэнни казалось, что сейчас Стив подойдёт и спросит, и будет долго расспрашивать, и может быть будет кричать, и злиться — но Стив почти всё время молчал, только вяло отбивал шутки Дэнни, которые сразу же стали несмешными.  
  
И Дэнни хотелось спросить: где ты был, когда ты был мне так нужен?  
  
Но он точно знал, что на этом бы не остановился — и бил бы, бил бы Стива по больному, прошёлся бы по всем застарелым ранам. Дэнни знает себя — и помнит их ссоры с Рейчел.  
  
И Дэнни промолчал в ответ.

***

«Перевоз мета под прикрытием» — это авантюра в стиле Стива. Как в старые добрые времена. И да, Дэнни, пожалуй, по ним скучал — но скучал скорее по долгим разговорам, по тому, как легко было ввязываться следом за Стивом в очередную передрягу, чем по самим передрягам.  
  
Они всё ещё не очень разговаривали, так что перелёт обещал быть долгим — не говоря уже о том, что Дэнни напрягали мешки опасных для жизни наркотиков и нервный торгаш с пушкой за спиной.  
  
Разве что Стив казался незыблемо спокойным, как и всегда, но Дэнни слишком хорошо помнил, что под тёмными очками он скрывал уже ставшие привычными синяки. И у Дэнни язык чесался высказаться — счастье Стива, что они были не одни.  
  
А потом самолёт обстреляли — и Дэнни даже не осознал в первые секунды, что произошло, и почему Стив не бросился выполнять фигуры высшего пилотажа или не вытащил откуда-нибудь гранатомёт, чтобы отстреливаться.  
  
В крови было всё: рубашка Стива, штаны Стива, руки Стива, руки Дэнни, приборная панель — и Стив не рвался немедленно спасать положение, наложить шину или сделать операцию подручными средствами, а прерывисто и неглубоко дышал и неловко зажимал ладонью расползающиеся по рубашке кровавые пятна.  
  
У Стива была кровь на губах и невидящий болезненный взгляд — и он не мог посадить самолёт, не мог перевязать себе раны — и не мог даже сказать Дэнни, что делать.  
  
И, помоги ему небеса и все гавайские духи и привидения, Дэнни в эти минуты ненавидел его так же сильно, как и любил.  
  
И не собирался — совсем не собирался позволять ему умирать — нет, нет, и нет, не под его присмотром, не в грёбаном самолёте, не так глупо, не из-за дрянной наркоты, чёрт возьми!  
  
Не когда они ещё не поговорили — и не помирились, или не разругались, но всё равно рано-рано-рано.  
  
Не рядом с Дэнни. Не в соседнем кресле. Не от потери крови, пока Дэнни пытался разобраться со штурвалом и как работают все эти чёртовы датчики. Не от болевого шока, потому что они летели слишком медленно. Не от нехватки воздуха, потому что Дэнни посоветовали сажать самолёт на воду. И не от того, что сломал шею — так опасно выгнутую назад — потому что Дэнни не смог посадить самолёт правильно.  
  
Нет-нет-нет.  
  
Стив должен был выжить. У них позади были бомбы, похищения, Северная Корея, Афганистан, Колумбия, Во Фат, чёртова терапия для парочек.  
  
Они — их отношения — их дружба — их нечто — не могли кончиться этим.  
  
И может быть в глубине души Дэнни надеялся, что если он посадит самолёт на пляж неудачно, то по крайней мере никогда не узнает, что Стива не успели вытащить и тот захлебнулся.  
  
Стива увезли — мертвенно-бледного, всего в кровавых разводах — уже побуревших и ещё красноватых. И Дэнни тут же бросился в штаб — искать-искать-искать. Потому что не мог думать о Стиве и не вспоминать его закатившиеся глаза и не рваться в больницу — здесь-сейчас-немедленно.  
  
Когда он расстреливал вторую обойму в подонков, которые подбили их самолёт, руки уже почти не дрожали.  
  
А потом у Стива отказала печень, и Дэнни был практически уверен, что Стив его никогда не простит, но немедленно лёг под нож. Терять ему всё равно было нечего, а риск умереть? Всё равно лучше, чем ещё один мучительный развод (пусть и без юристов и раздела имущества).  
  
И всё равно, как только Дэнни разлепил веки и увидел сидящих рядом Грейс и Коно, он набрал воздуха и просипел: «Стив».  
  
И как же было всё-таки хорошо засыпать с мыслью, что Стив его не простит, конечно, не простит, — но всё-таки выкарабкается.

***

Кто придумал положить их в одну палату, Дэнни не сказали. Дэнни подозревал, что Стив — из извращённого упрямства. Или с досады. Решил добить Дэнни, чтобы тот в следующий раз не лез со своей заботой и печенью.  
  
Дэнни этого ожидал — Стив несколько месяцев его изводил и не то чтобы Дэнни надеялся, что его печень вдруг добавит Стиву благоразумия (куда более вероятным сценарием был противоположный).  
  
Стив буянил, спорил с докторами и медсёстрами, таскал у Дэнни пульт от телевизора и то и дело порывался встать, когда ему это строго-настрого запретили.  
  
Единственным плюсом их соседства было то, что Дэнни мог в любой момент удостовериться, что Стив — жив.  
  
Иногда он просыпался среди ночи и вслушивался в чужое дыхание. Стив спал хуже, чем Дэнни — в этом, разумеется, не было ничего удивительного, но теперь Дэнни это видел — слышал глухие, в подушку, стоны, улавливал неровное дрожащее дыхание, видел, притворяясь спящим, как Стив подолгу лежит без движения и сна, и в полосках света из-под занавесок блестят его широко распахнутые глаза и следы пота на лбу.  
  
Наверняка Стив тоже знал, когда Дэнни не спит, но — не проговаривался.  
  
И честно? Дэнни не хотел об этом говорить. Он вообще был не уверен, что им стоит долго разговаривать о личном — о работе — ладно, о мути по телевизору? Сколько угодно.  
  
Только не о них.  
  
Хорошо ещё Стив не пытался его благодарить — Дэнни понятия не имел, что бы он тогда сделал. Наверняка очередную глупость.  
  
(Хотя ему было обидно — в глубине души. И одновременно проще.)  
  
(И к чёрту — на самом деле Дэнни давно хотел наконец поговорить. Просто поговорить. Просто нельзя взять и поговорить с человеком, который отгораживается от тебя ширмой, телевизором и делает вид, что спит.)  
  
(Где-то на второй неделе Дэнни было уже всё равно.)  
  
(Почти всё равно.)  
  
В ночь на понедельник Дэнни проснулся вслед за Стивом. За окном светало; тот шумно прерывисто дышал, как будто задыхался, как будто тонул — и Дэнни вспомнился Во Фат и почему-то то, как ему предлагали посадить самолёт на воду — и он инстинктивно повернул голову, ища глазами Стива — и наткнулся на его взгляд.  
  
Дэнни не хотел отворачиваться первым. А Стив — не отвернулся.  
  
И чёрт побери, даже лихорадочный, даже в полутьме палаты — его взгляд цеплялся и не отпускал. Как же давно они не смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
(Глаза у Стива были такие же ясные, такие же изменчивые, как всегда — и сейчас почти чёрные, внимательные, настороженные — и неприкрыто больные.)  
  
На сей раз молчание нарушил Стив.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Дэнни, не сдержавшись, издал смешок и закрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
Стив заворочался и, кажется, вздохнул.  
  
— Стивен, — произнёс Дэнни с усилием.  
  
Тот замер.  
  
— Ты дважды чуть не умер и с того дня ни разу не проспал ночь целиком — с тех пор, как тебя перестали накачивать успокоительным. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, кого здесь об этом нужно спрашивать?..  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
— Что — «как и ты»?  
  
— Ты тоже дважды чуть не умер — и тоже не спишь. Дэнни, серьёзно, неужели ты думал, что я не замечу?  
  
— Откуда мне было знать, ты ведь так жаждешь со мной разговаривать! — съязвил Дэнни с прорывающейся в голосе горечью.  
  
— Да, я виноват — это то, что ты хотел услышать?..  
  
Дэнни отнял ладонь от лица. Стив смотрел на него, хмурясь; его лоб рассекала глубокая складка.  
  
— Не во всём, — проговорил Дэнни, сглатывая. В горле подозрительно пересохло. — Ты не сам себя подстрелил. И не сам решил избавиться от печени.  
  
— И ты не должен был так рисковать.  
  
Вот оно — то, чего Дэнни и ждал, и боялся, и не хотел — и на что надеялся. Так бы сказал Стив-год-назад.  
  
— Я выбрал самый рациональный вариант.  
  
— Самый рациональный вариант был посадить самолёт на воду.  
  
— Знаешь, ты был без сознания — так что у тебя не может быть — и не могло быть права голоса. И мне совсем не улыбалось вытаскивать потом из океана твой труп. И мог бы, чёрт возьми, сказать спасибо! Просто сказать спасибо — это так сложно, Макгаррет?!  
  
— Я…  
  
Стив заткнулся. Громко выдохнул.  
  
— За такое нельзя сказать просто спасибо, Дэнни.  
  
— Поэтому вместо спасибо ты решил меня довести. Спасибо, Стивен. Всегда знал, что ты жаждешь от меня избавиться.  
  
— Да чёрт возьми, Дэнни!.. — воскликнул Стив с отчаянной злостью. — Я ничего не мог сделать — а ты не должен был принимать эти решения! У тебя семья, дети, и всего одна печень!  
  
— Но это мои решения — и я их принял, — жёстко обрубил Дэнни. — Потому что у тебя тоже… семья. Дети — мои хотя бы.  
  
Они замолчали. Стив лежал, откинувшись на подушке, глядя в потолок и закрыв глаза — совсем как тогда, в пилотском кресле. И эта его бледная выгнувшаяся шея казалась слишком опасно хрупкой.  
  
— Хочешь дальше злиться — пожалуйста. Но я дотащил твою задницу до дома и отдал тебе свою печень. И ты выжил. Делай с этим теперь, что хочешь, — сказал наконец Дэнни.

***

Наутро они, разумеется, не вспоминали о случившемся ночном разговоре.  
  
Но Дэнни стал замечать на себе долгие взгляды Стива. Задумчивые — и частые.  
  
Рейчел тоже часто смотрела на него перед тем, как подать на развод. Правда, обычно сощурившись или с неизбывной усталостью во взоре.  
  
Во взглядах Стива усталости не было. И злости — как ни странно — тоже.  
  
Было что-то другое, что Дэнни, вымотавшийся за год перетягивания одеяла, не собирался расшифровывать, твёрдо решив отдать инициативу в руки Стива.  
  
Хватит с него.  
  
Но Стив перестал включать телевизор. И флиртовать с медсёстрами. И лезть к Дэнни.  
  
И это… пугало? Успокаивало?  
  
Определённо не успокаивало — ничто в непредсказуемом поведении Стив не могло успокоить Дэнни надолго. Но Стив как будто извинялся — не вслух, этого он по-прежнему делать не научился, но попытками загладить вину.  
  
Дэнни ненавидел обманываться — и разочаровываться, и зря надеяться, но иногда он думал, ловя очередной взгляд Стива, что, возможно, у них всё ещё есть шанс.  
  
Стив начал носить ему кофе. Стив начал через раз платить за пиво. Стив предложил помочь Грейс с её школьным проектом.  
  
Стив снова наполнял его жизнь — и Дэнни тянулся, не мог не тянуться — к теплу, к уюту привычности, которым Стив окутывал его со своей вечной щедростью.  
  
Тянулся — и каждый раз задвигал подальше подозрения, вертящиеся на языке.  
  
А потом появилась Кэтрин, сказала, что Дорис в опасности, и Стив сорвался в Марокко.  
  
Как назло, когда Дэнни был в Джерси.  
  
Когда ему позвонил Стив, у Дэнни опустились руки — буквально, он прям на месте уронил телефон.  
  
Стив снова поступал, как Стив. Его голос был твёрд, убедителен — и не предполагал другого вариант. Точно так же, как перед любой другой очень большой глупостью. Смертельно опасной и совершенно противозаконной глупостью.  
  
И Дэнни в этот момент наконец понял, почему Рейчел с ним всё-таки развелась.  
  
Потому что ждать — сидеть и ждать и не знать — и не иметь возможности ничего сделать — было невыносимой пыткой.  
  
И может быть ему стоило бы извиниться перед Рейчел.  
  
Весь день Дэнни не сомкнул глаз — и только на рассвете следующего, получив наскоро набранную смс от Стива, что они живы, перестал наконец чувствовать, как сердце стучит в самом горле.  
  
Выспавшись и отзвонившись Рейчел (она удивилась, но извинения приняла), Дэнни сидел молча на заправленной постели и размышлял, что ошибся: они со Стивом жили в таких же параллельных мирах, как и они с Рейчел.  
  
Развод, подсказывал ему пессимистичный голос опыта, был неизбежен.

***

Он и забыл, каким Стив умел быть прилипчивым репьём.  
  
Стив окликал его — и дёргал за рукав, или хлопал по спине, или брал под локоть. Стив спрашивал, как дела, — и касался его плеча, или прицельно искал его взгляд. Стив передавал ему материалы — и то и дело задевал ладонь кончиками пальцев.  
  
Если бы Дэнни так страстно не старался этого не замечать, он бы точно пожаловался Стиву на его детсадовское поведение. Ну, серьёзно, сколько им — шесть? восемь? Даже в возрасте Грейс уже на такое не ведутся. Обычно. Он надеялся.  
  
Что настораживало больше всего — так это как Стив его аккуратно обрабатывал. Как почти незаметно поглаживал по руке, как следил за тем, чтобы не трогать вывихнутое плечо или ушибленные рёбра, как точно вымерял эмоциональное состояние Дэнни перед тем, как до него дотронуться.  
  
И почти всё время был на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
Если бы не было этого года, если бы только между ними не было всего этого холодного, отстранённого, безнадёжного, Кэтрин, Мелиссы, Линн — Дорис и её тараканов…  
  
Это была почти мечта, воплощённая в жизнь, но пришедшая к нему слишком поздно.  
  
А если у Дэнни и срывалось иногда дыхание, когда огромная тёплая лапища Стива распластывалась у него поверх лопаток — что же, не всё сразу.

***

Стив не давил. Но и не сдавался.  
  
Он звал Дэнни на рыбалку — ладно, от рыбалки Дэнни мог вполне искренне откреститься; пытался позвать в бар — от этого увильнуть было сложнее, но на помощь приходили отмазки в виде Мелиссы или врачебных предписаний; устраивал командные посиделки — это хотя бы было безопасно. И как и раньше соглашался посидеть с детьми, заезжал за Дэнни по дороге в штаб, приносил ему кофе, подъедал его сэндвичи и приучал Чарли к этим чудовищным ананасам.  
  
(И как бы Дэнни не избегал оставаться со Стивом наедине, он никогда бы не отнял у него детей.)  
  
Стив добился своего случайно — они собирались устроить день сёрфинга с командой, но у Гроверов случилась семейная эпидемия, Чина и Коно срочно вызвали родственники, а Джерри в принципе не занимался сёрфингом, так что остались только Стив, Дэнни и дети. А после того, как дети улеглись спать (Дэнни подозревал, что Грейс всё ещё зависала в мессенджере, но пока не нашёл повода отобрать у неё телефон) — только Стив и Дэнни — и гавайский прибой.  
  
Они сидели на веранде — Дэнни в шезлонге, Стив — практически у него в ногах на ступенях. В тишине были слышны волны и глухой стрекот из зарослей. Рядом стоял ополовиненный ящик Лонгборда и сложенные друг на друга грязные коробки с крошками от пиццы. Позади них в гостиной горел свет, забытый детьми, и Дэнни лениво наблюдал, как на деревянных половицах изгибаются тени, складываясь в хаотический ужастик.  
  
В пальцах Стива опасно перекатывалось горлышко пустой бутылки, которая всё норовила выпасть, и Дэнни и сердился на ребячество — и не мог не наблюдать исподтишка за длинными пальцами, мягко перебирающими по стеклу.  
  
Порыв ветра едва не сдул картонки из-под пиццы, и Стив ловко придавил их к полу бутылкой. Затем глубоко вздохнул и слегка откинулся назад, запрокидывая голову и встречаясь с Дэнни взглядом.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, — сказал Стив. Голос его был негромкий и бесхитростный.  
  
«Всегда пожалуйста», — чуть не ответил Дэнни, но осёкся: это было бы неправдой и дало бы Стиву ложную надежду. А ранить его враньём после всего Дэнни не мог.  
  
— Хороший был вечер, — вместо этого сказал Дэнни, остро жалея, что они уже доели пиццу, а ещё одно пиво только добавило бы шуму в голове.

***

Дэнни вполне ясно представлял свои шансы умереть от старости в собственной постели. Шансы были невысоки. И сценарий неуклонно приближающейся смерти, в котором присутствовали один час времени на всё, бомба с урановым наполнителем, видавший виды рыдван, никакой связи с миром и безумие в глазах Стива, на самом деле был не так уж плох.  
  
Минусом была ядерная бомба, которая разнесёт весь Оаху: героическая смерть в понятии Дэнни не предполагала одновременной гибели всех дорогих ему людей.  
  
План Стива был безумен и не выдерживал критики — как и всегда, но — как и всегда — Дэнни знал, что другого выхода нет. И знал, по сосредоточенному взгляду и чётким движениям Стива, по его выпрямленной линии плеч и по тому, как он скользнул пальцами по ладони Дэнни, что Стив сделает всё возможное, чтобы этот план удался.  
  
Перед тем, как завести машину, Стив на мгновение остановился и произнёс: «Я люблю тебя». Замер ещё на секунду — и включил зажигание, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
  
И это не первый раз — и даже не первый раз в опасности, но первый раз, когда за этими словами Дэнни почувствовал нечто гораздо более уязвимое и хрупкое, и нечто гораздо более всеобъемлющее и сложное, чем любовь к другу, брату или товарищу по команде.  
  
Ржавый драндулет трясло нещадно, и при каждом повороте Дэнни казалось, что вот сейчас — сейчас их размажет ядерным грибом и мир кончится, и он оборачивался на Стива, и смотрел, и не мог смотреть, как тот кусает губы и твёрдой рукой обводит препятствия.  
  
В глазах щипало, и Дэнни смотрел на руки Стива на руле и молился, только бы получилось. И злился, потому что Стив не имел никакого права признаваться ему в любви — здесь, сейчас и вот так. После всего, что он сделал. После всего, что сделал Дэнни.  
  
Появилась связь, и, конечно, у них всё опять было не как у людей, и сапёры не могли им толком помочь, и Стив… Стив собрался голыми руками вытаскивать из бомбы уран — всего-то. И, чёрт возьми, молчать — молчать было невозможно, жестоко и просто больно.  
  
Но Дэнни замешкался — в самый важный момент. И снова смотрел-смотрел-смотрел, как Стив развинчивает бомбу, как вытаскивает цилиндр, как в напряжении кусает губы. И сердце в груди рвалось от боли, от ужаса — и невыносимой гордости.

***

Рейчел огорошила его новостью, что подаёт на развод — опять, но слава всем святым — не с ним.  
  
Дэнни боялся реакции Грейс — Чарли был слишком мал, но Грейс? Грейс уже пришлось пережить их с Рейчел ссоры и дрязги и расставание, и Грейс любила Стэна, по-своему.  
  
Грейс не заплакала, не потребовала объяснений и не устроила подростковую истерику. Только спросила:  
  
— Мы ведь будем видеться, правда?  
  
Дэнни тогда будто ударили в многострадальную печень.  
  
Грейс не собиралась терять дорогих ей людей. Ей нужна была Рейчел — что бы ни происходило между ними с Дэнни. Ей нужен был Дэнни. Ей нужен был Стэн. И ей нужен был Стив.  
  
Как и Дэнни.  
  
И потому — пусть их с Рейчел брак и был обречён, развод — окончательный, бесповоротный, во варианте «не-хочу-тебя-больше-видеть-никогда» — был категорически невозможен.  
  
Как невозможно было ему выдрать Стива из своих мышц и своих мыслей — как невозможно было вырезать собственную печень.  
  
Смотреть на Грейс и Чарли — и на Рейчел, и даже на Стэна — было по-прежнему больно. Но мир не кончился, и Дэнни почувствовал, что может дышать.

***

Стив, как по часам, позвонил ему вечером, и Дэнни уклончиво сказал, что ему нужно разобраться в семейных делах, что «давай поговорим потом, ладно?», что «спасибо, что позвонил» и «да, я в порядке, Стивен, я начинаю подозревать, что облучение провоцирует в твоём мозгу амнезию».  
  
Это был запрещённый приём, но Дэнни нужно было перевести дух.  
  
На то, чтобы набраться храбрости, он определил себе один день. Дальше тянуть уже было некуда.  
  
Дэнни набирал знакомый номер, не зная, что сказать. Он прокручивал разные варианты весь день, искал предлоги поговорить — от «я забыл у тебя дома папку с документами, которая мне срочно нужна» и до «Грейс просила покататься с ней на сёрфе — присоединишься к нам?» — и метался по коридору, размышляя, не нагрянуть ли к Стиву просто так, без разговоров.  
  
— Дэнни? Что случилось? — послышалось из трубки раньше, чем он успел определиться. И Дэнни мог представить себе, как с каждой миллисекундой его молчания Стив начинает всё больше нервничать и проверять свой оружейный арсенал, на случай, если придётся штурмовать осаждённую крепость.  
  
— Хей, Стив, — выдавил из себя Дэнни, осёкся на миг, но с усилием продолжил: — Ты… Ничем не занят? Можешь приехать?  
  
— Сейчас буду.  
  
Хорошо, подумалось ему, что Стив не начала задавать лишних вопросов. Правда, это была сиюминутная отсрочка, но честно? Дэнни был рад даже ей.  
  
Стив, верный своим правилам, оказался на него пороге в считаные минуты, явно силящийся не хмурить брови, чтобы не выдать плохо скрываемую тревогу.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он сразу в лоб, и Дэнни, не зная, как ответить, только мотнул головой:  
  
— Нет, всё… Все живы. Мы поговорили с Рейчел с детьми, и…  
  
— Ты возвращаешься в Джерси?  
  
Даже то, как безумно звучало само это предположение, не могло заставить Дэнни пропустить обречённость в голосе Стива.  
  
— Что? Нет, с чего ты вообще это взял?!.. Погоди, ты ведь не решил, что мы с Рейчел… Конечно, нет! И Грейс любит Гавайи, а Чарли здесь родился — это их дом. И потом, в Джерси нет маласадос, и Пять-ноль… и тебя.  
  
Ошеломлённые глаза Стива стоили этой беготни, правда. Тёмные от расширившихся зрачков, надеющиеся и не верящие.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал — я могу и переехать. Например, если ты выйдешь в отставку… — нарушил дрожащее молчание Стив, но Дэнни тут же оборвал его:  
  
— Даже если я выйду на пенсию, я предпочту провести её на Гавайях, а не в Джерси. Холодные зимы плохо сказываются на стареющем организме, знаешь ли.  
  
Стив улыбнулся уголками губ, как будто всё ещё чего-то опасаясь и спросил, помедлив:  
  
— Значит, точно ничего не случилось? Ты… что-то хотел обсудить?  
  
— Да вот, в общем, это и хотел, — Дэнни в растерянности провёл рукой по волосам. — Я просто подумал, и… помнишь ту урановую бомбу? Ты собирался завести машину, которая могла бы запустить реакцию, которая бы разнесла нас на клочки, а я, в общем, даже не нашёлся тогда, что тебе ответить, и…  
  
— Дэнни, это не обязательно…  
  
— Стив, дай мне договорить. Пожалуйста. Я не уверен, что я смог бы тогда тебе сказать, ну, то, что ты мне сказал, и сейчас вряд ли могу — да чёрт возьми, я вообще не уверен, что мне когда-нибудь хватит храбрости на эти слова, но… чёрт, Стив, просто иди сюда. Ну же.  
  
Стив сделал шаг вперёд, всё ещё опасливо, и Дэнни, как будто разом устав ждать, быстро преодолел оставшиеся пару метров, взял Стива за ворот футболки, резко потянул на себя, на всякий случай закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как губы коснулись чужой горячей кожи.  
  
На плечо запоздало легла тяжёлая рука, и когда Стив, видимо, отойдя от шока, с энтузиазмом только что спасшегося от апокалипсиса присоединился к поцелую, Дэнни в прямом смысле ощутил, что ему сейчас не хватит воздуха и отчаянно замычал.  
  
— Не все из нас умеют час обходиться без воздуха, морской котик, — пробурчал Дэнни. Стив крепко облапил его обеими руками и уткнулся лицом в макушку, медленно водя носом по затылку.  
  
Так нежно, как будто боялся поранить.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дэнни. — Эй, Стив. Посмотри на меня, — он чуть отклонился назад и ухватил Стива за подбородок, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Эй, — повторил Дэнни. — Я никуда не денусь, запомни, хорошо? Извини, если ты рассчитывал на бурную ночь — я сегодня не очень в форме, но у меня всё равно есть кровать, и она большая и с большим одеялом.  
  
Стив неопределённо хмыкнул, не отводя внимательного взгляда.  
  
— Останься, — сказал Дэнни и улыбнулся, видя, как у Стива светлеет взгляд.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "О колодцах и маятниках"


End file.
